


Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 3

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Courting - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship, enemies - Relationship, strangers - Relationship
Series: Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213847





	Thorin, Fili, Emma and the Unusual Arrangement - Part 3

“Will you allow me to begin to know you more intimately?” Thorin quietly asks. You nod and have your eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his calloused, large hands exploring your bare skin.

Grinning, he continues to help you out of the harnesses on your arms. He unwraps the bandages on your arm and inspects the wound. “I will be careful of these. Do not worry, Love.” He says as he kisses down your arms.

His touch is feather light on your skin and his hair gently caresses your breasts as he places tender kisses up and down your arms as if he was mapping the feel of your body in his mind and on his lips. You shiver at the pleasure it is giving you. Suddenly your eyes fly open as he begins to place circles of kisses around each breast, slowly working his way to each pink bud.

Grinning, he traces them with his tongue, leaving little wet paths to your taut flesh. He sucks the first nipple into his mouth and gently suckles you, making your eyes roll back and your hand go to the back of his head and caress his luscious, long locks. “Ohhh, Thorinnnn!” you moan quietly.

“Do you like it Ghishavel?” he asks quietly.

You nod. “Please, don’t stop.” You ask and pull his head to the other breast. He is more careful with this one since the gash ends near the top of your breast. He kisses around this breast as well and uses his tongue to trace wet trails circling your flesh straight to the pert nub. This one too he takes in his mouth and begins to suckle as he plays with the other breast.

The drawing, tingling sensations he creates in your chest with each suck of the nipple makes you moan quietly. He smiles and finally releases the nipple and flicks his tongue on it a few times. Making your hand grasp his hair at the back of his head unconsciously.

“Would you like me to explore more of you, _Amrâlimê_ (my love)?” he asks shyly.

You nod. He stands and carefully pulls you to stand in front of him. He looks down into your face and smiles. Reaching behind your head, he pushes his fingers into your hair and cups your head. He leans down and gently kisses your soft, pink lips. You moan as his thin, weather worn lips and his facial hair caress and nibble yours gently. You smile as his facial hair tickles your cheeks and chin. He breaks the kiss and pulls back slightly to look at your smile and twinkling eyes.

“You are so beautiful, my little dove, so very beautiful.” He tells you, making you blush. “I love it when you blush.” He says with a grin and traces your cheek with his thumb. He leans in again and gives you another kiss, this time deepening it and prodding your lips to part for his eager tongue. You give him admittance and he explores your mouth eagerly. You do the same with his, making you both moan quietly.

You feel his hot hand at your back, caressing the bare skin there and gliding over the dagger you have at your spine’s base. “I think we can remove this for the night.” He tells you and takes both hands down to your hips and unbuckles it from your waist, slowly pulling it up your skin. The point of the sheath dragging along your butt crack and up your spine as he uses it to tease your skin, making gooseflesh rise on you.

You hear it ‘thunk’ to the floor as he misses the nightstand with it. He chuckles and continues to caress your body slowly as he starts to kneel before you. Kissing his way down your body till he reaches your hips. He looks up at you with his big blue eyes, now dilating, and you look down at him.

You see eagerness and desire in his eyes, as well as a deep love and longing. His calloused fingers graze your skin along the waistline of your pants. “May I?” you hear him rumble as he kisses your belly and runs his fingers along the laces in front of his face.

“Mmmhmm.” You mumble as you run your fingers through his hair. You giggle when you feel tugging at the laces and look down to see he is using his teeth to untie and loosen them. His hands still gently caressing the skin along your hips.

Once he has the laces sufficiently loosened, he begins to pull your pants down slowly. He carefully works the fabric over the numerous weapons still sitting in their sheath against your thighs. Oh, so slowly he lowers the pants, kissing his way down each leg. Caressing the skin and unbuckling the harnesses as he goes.

Once he is past your knees, you hear him mumble, “Sit, Em. So I can get these off of your legs.”

You sit carefully on the side of the bed, feeling the sheathed dagger inside you pressing on your cervix, making you moan slightly.

Thorin glance up and you just grin. “Your ministrations feel so wonderful, Thorin. Though your beard tickles.” You giggle.

He grins and gently rubs his face against your inner thigh, making you moan a little louder. He gets a mischievous look on his face and slides the pant leg and harness off your left leg, then moves to remove them from your right leg. He pushes them aside on the floor and caresses your bare legs, exploring their feel and taste; mapping them in his memory.

You are moaning quietly at his ministrations, as he uses his fingers, tongue and lips to caress your legs. When he reaches the tops of your thighs, he gently pushes you to lie down on the bed and you comply.

Sitting back on his heels, he relishes the way you look. The fullness of your breasts, the curves of your hips, the full ass and thighs. He moans quietly, reaches up and slowly drags his fingers down your sides, from your breasts down to your knees. Gently he moves between your knees, pushing them wider apart. He begins to kiss your inner thighs up to your cave. Gently he runs his fingers up and down the downy hair covering your mound. Kisses following his fingers. Breathing in your scent makes him feel heady and excited.

“Oh, Thorin!” you say happily. “I’m liking the way you make me feel! Please don’t stop!” you beg him quietly.

“I have no intention of stopping, Love, till you tell me to, or we pass out, whichever comes first.” He informs you.

He caresses the folds of your lips and gently takes the leather loop poking out of your cave, in his large fingers. Thorin bends down and kisses the perimeter of the opening and begins to gently pull the sheathed dagger from your hiding place. “Allow me to retrieve what I’ve hidden here, love?” he asks when he feels a bit of tension as he begins to pull the leather out. You relax the muscles and allow him to remove the weapon and sheath from you.

Thorin still marvels that you are able to hide this in you the way you do. He sets it aside and looks back at the beautiful vision before him. Your wonderfully pink cave, peeking out from the dark, soft hair, begging him to explore it and taste it’s sweet nectar. He caresses the opening gently with his fingers, learning how you feel and what pleases you.

You beg him for more, and he decides to taste you to see if you taste as lovely as you smell. He gently begins to lick your petals, learning your taste, dipping his tongue into your well and sampling your sweet honey. He earns a tantalizing moan from you when he does, and he grins. Repeating the motions and getting another wonderful moan out of you. Thorin dips his tongue deeper into you and you moan a little louder and begin to writhe under his tongue’s laving your opening. He begins to give you gentle nibbles and nips on your lips there, making you buck into his mouth.

Slowly he explores you first with his mouth, then with his fingers. He slides one into you and you moan his name. He explores your deep cave with his one finger, feeling the different textures and noting which textures create different sounds from you when he touches them. Slowly he adds another finger, again, exploring how much you will stretch for him. He feels your tightness and wonders if he will hurt you, but patiently and oh so slowly he stretches you, scissoring your opening like he was taught.

“Oh, Mahal, Thorin! That feels wonderful! Please, give me more!” you beg. He grins and slides a third finger into your deep cave, earning another long moan from you when he starts to push the three fingers in and out of you slowly at first, testing how far you will stretch for him, and getting you used to the feeling. Gently twisting his hand as he worked it in and out of you so his finger pads caressed every inch of you he could reach. You were quietly mewling for more, your breaths coming in pants.

Thorin smiled at how you looked. Your face flushed and cheeks rosy, your eyes glassy with desire and your busty chest moving with your short pants. His cock was so hard and straining to be released. He continued to explore your cave, gently crooking his fingers inside of you till he finally found what he had been searching for, the one spot his Father told him about that will send a woman into ecstasy if you can find it. And send you into ecstasy he did. When his fingers found it and you cried out, and bucked into his hand, he began to work that spot, being careful not to overstimulate it. Your mewling and cries began to get louder and he moved to crouch over you and leaned down and muffled them with a passionate kiss.

Between the kiss, Thorin’s long hair caressing your face and shoulders and his thick fingers tormenting you with the spot, it didn’t take long for him to make you cum. You cried out and clenched around his fingers so tightly he struggled to move them inside you.

Grinning, he pushed them in and out of you a few times as you came, then caressed your opening as you slowly came down form cloud nine.

“I take it you enjoyed that.” He murmured into your ear as he hovered over your body. You hummed and nodded. “I didn’t know I could feel like that.” You whispered.

“I’m glad you liked it. That I can please you to completion just with my fingers and mouth.” He murmurs as he nibbles your ear. “Would you like to move up onto the bed more and we can try some other things?” he asks you.

You look up at him, smile, and nod.

Thorin takes his fingers from your opening, puts them in his mouth and sucks off your juices. “First, let me clean you up a bit.” He grins. Then moves back down and kneels between your legs. He greedily licks your juices from your thighs and crotch, savoring your taste. He discovers your clit and tentatively licks around it, remembering his Father telling him it is _extremely_ sensitive in some Dwarrowdams. You buck and gasp the first time he touches it and so he gently caresses it with his tongue, making you moan.

Soon he stands and helps you to lay on the bed properly. He stands off to the side and just enjoys looking at your naked form laying there for a moment. “I look forward to learning all I can about pleasing you, my Dove. He says as he caresses your side.

You grin. “You’re doing a wonderful job so far, Amralime.” You tell him.

He stands and toes off his boots, setting them to the side of the nightstand. You glance over and admire his handsome body. His broad shoulders, his hard muscles of his arms and chest, the dusting of dark chest hair peeking out the top of his shirt. His thick, strong legs. “Mahal certainly broke the mold when he made this Dwarf!” you thought and smirked.

Thorin turned and saw you admiring him. He smirked and slowly began to remove his shirt, seeing your eyes dilate in the candlelight. Grinning, Thorin tosses the shirt onto the pile of his clothing on the chair. Then he loosened his sleep pants and let them fall around his ankles. He chuckled at the surprised, yet curious look on your face seeing him in all his naked glory. Slowly he stepped out of his sleep pants and moved to the bed.

He lays down beside you after pulling back the covers and pushing them to the end of the bed. He caresses your body with his fingers and lets you explore his. Groaning when your small fingers reached his large, throbbing member and hesitantly caress it, making it bob as he enjoys the gentle touch.

“It’s so big, Thorin! Won’t it hurt me?” you ask quietly. Thorin caresses your face gently. “We will take it slow, Love, you will stretch to accommodate it. If it hurts, you tell me, and we’ll go slower. Do not worry.” He tells you and gives you a searing kiss that takes your breath away.

“Thorin,” you say when you both come up for air. “will you touch me some more?” you ask. He grins and tells you he will. “Do you want to do any exploring?” he asks you.

You nod. “I do, but it will have to wait till my wounds heal. I can’t put my weight on my arm or put pressure on my chest too much yet.” You tell him.

Thorin nods. He sits up and turns onto his hands and knees. “Then for now, I will learn all I can about you tonight. He tells you as he moves between your legs and gently lowers himself over you. Leaning down, he starts to kiss your face, working down your body from head to toe. Caressing, touching, kissing, licking, nibbling every inch of you that he could. You caressed his back, shoulders and ass as much as your arm and chest would allow, earning rumbling moans and groans from deep in his chest. You giggle when you could feel it rumble against your skin.

Thorin once again began to work on stretching and pleasuring your cave, preparing it for his girth and length. Making you tremble with want and moaning his name, begging for more. Finally, he felt he could enter you without causing too much pain for you. He moved to hover over you and began to kiss you gently at first as he let his member caress up and down your entrance. You moan loudly into his kisses and he asks if you are ready for this and still want to join with him.

“Oh, Yes, Thorin, Please!” you beg, fingers clawing down his back to his ass.

He groans and slowly starts to enter your cave as he takes you in a long, passionate kiss. Inch by inch, he slowly enters you. The tightness and heat of your cave, nearly driving him to lose his control. “Mahal, woman! You are _SO_ tight!” he mumbles into your neck as he begins to suck on it and nibble it. Trying to control himself.

Your mewls and encouragement making it hard to do so, but finally he is completely sheathed inside you. His tip pressing against your cervix, his girth stretching you completely. He sighs contentedly enjoying the feeling of you surrounding him. You let out a long, low moan once you feel him press deep inside you against your cervix. "Mahal, you sound divine!” he tells you as he nips your lips and soothes them with kisses.

He begins to pull out of you, and you clamp down around him, making his eyes roll back in his head and he groans loudly. “Oh, Emm,” he tells you. “Relax, Sweetheart, let me do this.” He encourages you as he caresses your face.” He feels you relax, and he slowly pulls almost completely out of you, then slowly enters you again. Making your eyes roll back and you groan this time.

Over and over he slowly enters you then almost completely pulls out. Getting you used to the feeling. You start to match his slow, languid thrusts and so he picks up the pace a little. You both are moaning and groaning at the pleasure, feeling these sensations for the first time together. Soon he is struggling to control the thrusts, he doesn’t want to hurt you, but you cling to him and urge him “Faster, Thorin, please!” your arm holding him as tight as you could with the injuries. He grunts and takes you faster.

Suddenly you cry out his name and clamp down on his member, sending a whole new sensation through him and he groans loudly, trying to thrust into you more. His member is throbbing, and he is almost there, teetering on the edge. You loosen your hold on him enough for him to thrust a few more times and he comes with a roar of your name and you feel him throbbing inside you and a hot warmth spreads through your core.

Thorin collapses next to you carefully, and his chest is heaving as he pants for breath. His arms draped over you and his body leaning across yours still joined inside you.

You are the first to recover from the amazing orgasm he gave you. Your eyes are closed, and you feel his hot breaths ghosting across your chest. Listening, you can hear your friends laughing and talking loudly and cheering down below. You grin. Turning your head slightly, you gaze at Thorin. His eyes are closed, and his long, dark lashes are resting on his cheeks. His mouth is slightly open as he pants for air still. He is the most handsome Dwarf you had ever seen.

You reach over and move a silver strand of hair from his face and caress his bearded chin. His eyes struggle to open, fluttering a few times before he is able to focus on your face. “Hi!” you say and giggle. “You all right?” you ask.

Thorin chuckles. “Yes, Love. You?” he asks.

You grin. “I wish I had the words to describe how I feel, Thorin. I love the feeling you create when you are inside me, caressing places I didn’t know could feel that way. I feel so full and complete.” You tell him as you caress his thin, pink lips. “You please me greatly, and make me feel protected, safe, and incredibly loved in a way I have never felt before.” You try to explain with a smile. “Thank you for such a precious gift.”

Thorin looks at you with adoration and pride. His eyes beaming at your praise and confession. His confidence starting to grow that maybe he can do this and teach his Nephew to please you. Thorin leans to kiss you and feels himself start to harden again, making you giggle.

“Would you like some more? Maybe try a different position?” he asks. You nod. He pulls out of you, making you whimper at the loss of sensation. He stands and helps you sit up. Thorin picks you up and you wrap your arm around his neck, and he wraps your legs around his hips. He holds you with one hand and guides you to his member with his other. Once he has the head seeded in your entrance, he pushes up into you and you groan, and your head leans back as you close your eyes. Thorin holds you now with both hands on your ass and he moves over to the wall next to the door. He pushes your back against it and begins to pepper your neck and chest with kisses as he begins to slide in and out of you at a steady pace. Both of you enjoying the sensations.

You lean forward and nuzzle his neck, peppering it with kisses and nips. Thorin closes his eyes and growls in pleasure. “Ghivashel (treasure of all treasures), you feel so good, your sweet lips against my skin, your cave caressing me as I enter and leave, you’re so wet and hot and tight, Sweet Mahal! I can’t get enough of you!” he says and starts to thrust faster.

You moan into his ear, “You’re so thick, and hard, and fill me so full, Thorin! Like you were made for me, you fit in me perfectly. Stretching me to the point of fullness and Oh Mahal! I want it so bad! I’ve wanted to feel you inside me for so long! Wanted to feel your skin against mine. I wanted to run my fingers through your hair like this, and caress this wonderfully soft chest hair that teased me from the top of your shirts.”

Thorin grips your ass tighter, “Oh, Mahal, Emmm!” he groans and starts to lose his rhythm. “Come for me, Thorin, I want to feel you throbbing in me again, filling me with your warmth.” You whisper in his ear and give it a sensuous lick, and moan long and low. You hear him growl and then he cries out your name and buries his head in your neck as you clamp down on him and drive him over the edge, taking you with him a moment later with a low moan of his name.

He stumbles back to the bed and sits on the edge of it with you in his lap. You lean your head against his and play with his hair, kissing his forehead. “You are a wonderful lover.” You tell him and he grunts and holds you closer. “Mine” he mumbles and suckles on one of your breasts.

“For now, I’m yours, but soon, my Love, you will need to share.” You remind him. “but for tonight, and the next month, I am all yours.” You reply.

He moans and plays with your hair, letting down the braids and as he does so, he starts to rock back and forth with you on his lap, intending it to just be a comforting feeling of closeness; but you both soon realize it is very pleasurable as the movement just slightly pulls and pushes him in and out of your hot, wet, cave ever so slightly as to give you both a new feeling of pleasure.

You lean your forehead against his chest, and you both moan at this new feeling stirs within you both. His hands begin to caress your back, slowly running up and down it’s length. You run your fingers up the back of his neck with your good arm and start to massage his scalp. His breath is picking up and he starts to hold you closer. His rocking picks up speed gradually as he gets turned on and he begins to pepper your neck with kisses. “Mahal, I love this feeling!” he whispers to you.

“Me too, my love. Mmmmmmmmm.” You hum in his ear as he sucks on your neck just below your ear, marking you as his.

You both begin to feel the now familiar pressure building deep in your cores and both your breaths are quickly turning into pants. Grunts and moans fill the room as gradually the two of you build to a deafening crescendo. You both call out each other’s name in stifled groans as you come together, and your clenched walls milk his throbbing length.

He lays you down on the bed after a while, then pulls you off of him, crosses the room and pours you a cup of water and wets a cloth.

Thorin crosses the room returning to you, and hands you the water after you sit up to take it from him. He gently wipes your sweaty face then crosses the room again and wets the cloth once more. Returning to the bed, he takes the empty cup from you and sets it on the night table. Then he tells you to lie back and he cleans you up, then himself.

After he returns the cloth to the washstand, he joins you back in the bed and lays behind you, spooning you. The two of you talk for a bit, then, when he feels his stamina return. He gently begins to kiss your back and caresses it lovingly. You let out quiet moans as his calloused hands cup your breasts and he rubs his hardening member against your rear. Sliding it along your crack and against the back of your thighs.

“Raise your leg, Ghivashel, let me try to enter you like this and we’ll see if you like it this way.” He quietly tells you.

You moan as the head of his cock brushes firmly against your asshole. You press into him and he grins. He can feel you getting wetter and he takes hold of your thigh and brings it back to rest on his thigh. He reaches around to your front and feels your pussy’s entrance and guides his member into it. You both gasp as he enters you at this new angle. He fills you to the hilt and just pauses for a moment. You both realize it feels so very different at this angle. You both take that moment to savor the feeling, he places his hand against your lower abdomen and slowly begins to thrust in and out of you as he begins to worship your body.

His eyes widen in surprise when he can feel himself moving inside you through the skin on your abdomen. He presses down on your low belly gently and moans as it increases the pressure on the head of his member. “Ohhh Emmm!” he moans. “Can you feel the difference?” he inquires as he holds your belly with a firm pressure. “MMMMMmmmmmm, Thorinnnnnnn… Ohhhh, this feels so different!” you reply with your eyes closed.

“Do you like it, my Dove?” he asks in his rumbling baritone voice as he nibbles your ear, sending shivers through your body at his timbre.

“Oh, Mahal, Thorin…. Yes….oh yessss!” you cry out. “right there!” you exclaim as he did some short thrusts into you, switching up the pace, trying to make this last as long as he could. Some quick shallow thrusts, then some slow deep ones, then some slow shallow ones and faster deep ones. He kept this pace and rhythm for quite a while, keeping you both teetering close to the edge, but not pulling you over yet. He was reveling in the sounds he was drawing from your parted lips. Tantalizing sounds, that made him want more.

He froze though when someone bumped into the door. He covered your mouth and you both froze as you heard voices outside, then footsteps heading down the hallway. He sighed and uncovered your mouth, and resumed making love to you.

Finally, he pulled you close and let himself go and took you till you both came, harder than either of you had before. You both came and came and came. He continued to thrust into you even as you both pulsed. He was enjoying the feeling of your tight walls caressing and milking him so tightly so he continued to thrust, despite your wimpers, and soon, he discovered he could make you come again quite soon after the first one. You gripped his arm with and iron grip and cried out so loudly that he quickly covered your mouth as you called his name, “OOOoooohhhh, Yesss Thorinnnnn! Oh, Mahal!!!!”

He grinned, seeing you come undone so completely and knowing he was the one making it happen.

He finally let you rest and held you close until your belly began to growl. He chuckled.

“I suppose we should take a break and get some food. I’m sure the company will give us a hard time, but we need to show our faces at least for a while, Love.”

You groan, “Do we have to? My legs feel like jelly, Thorin.” You reply. He chuckles. “Then I did it right.” He tells you with a big grin. “My Father always told me to love them till they’re mush.” He tells you with a belly laugh, which causes him to fall out of your opening.

You grin, and turn to lie on your back and look at him. “It’s nice to hear your laugh, Kurdûn (Man of my heart).” You say as you reach up and caress his face and drag your nails through his short beard. He practically purrs at that and closes his eyes, savoring the feeling. “I like it when you laugh, Thorin, your whole face lights up and your eyes twinkle like the stars in the sky at dusk.” You tell him and snake your arm around his neck and pull him close for a tantalizing kiss.

Thorin moans, but breaks the kiss with another laugh as his belly growls loudly. You giggle. “Worked up an appetite, did ya?” you tease.

“Aye, my Sweet, I did.” He teases back. “Come, let’s get cleaned up and dressed so we can go eat.” He tells you.

Thorin helps you out of bed and rewraps your wounds after washing them with a clean cloth and then helps you dress. You dug to the bottom of your bag and pull out the only dress you brought with. You hand it to him and ask him to shake it out a bit. He does and grins at it. He loosens the lacing at the collar and bunches it up as he helps you into it. Once it’s on you, he loosely ties the laces, so he could enjoy the view. You dig around in the bag and find the waist cincher and he helps you put it on as well.

Once you’re dressed, you slip into your boots, and sit on the bed as he dresses in his black pants and a loose blue shirt and puts on his vest and belt. He comes over to you and smooths your hair, gently weaving it into a five strand marriage braid down your back, leaving his courting braids hanging at your sides. He moves to the side, takes out the beads, and unweaves the braids and re-braids them both with the Durin family braid and puts his beads back into them both as he finishes them. “There, now it will be acceptable and known who you belong to now. You are now my Wife. We will have an official ceremony once Erebor is ours again, but for now this will do.” He says to you.

Kneeling in front of you, he cups your face and puts his forehead to yours. “Thank you, my Ghivashel, for accepting me and allowing me to join to you! My heart is yours as is my life. I will share you with Fili as Mahal instructed, but for now will cherish you as MY wife for the month I get you all to myself.” He says quietly and kisses your forehead, each cheek, your luscious lips, and each hand.

You grin and nod. “Thank you for wanting me, Thorin, for asking to court me and join with me. Thank you for being willing to share me with Fili after this month is up. I will enjoy being yours alone for this month as we learn as many ways as we can to please each other.” You reply and kiss his forehead, each cheek, his rosy lips, and each hand.

Thorin grins at you and stands, gently pulling you with him. He takes the sling and rewraps your arm in it and ties it at your shoulder. He gently pulls your braid out from under the cloth of the sling. Then takes your hand and leads you to the door. “Are you ready to be introduced as my Wife?” he asks you nervously.

You smile reassuringly and nod, “Yes, my Love.” He grins. Takes the dagger you gave him and places it into his boot. For now, it will have to stay there since I plan to have more of you later on. He says with an impish grin.

You chuckle and pat his arm. “Come, let’s go eat.” You remind him. He grins and nods. Unbolting the door, he takes a deep breath, readying himself for the teasing he knows is coming.

He opens the door and steps out to find Dwalin leaning against the railing between the room next to you and the one at the end of the hall. He glances up when he hears the door open and gives you both an impish grin. His eyes widen when you walk out in a dress, and he sees the braiding in your hair. He comes over and eyes you both.

“Ahhh, so you’re doing it the Old way!” he teases. Thorin rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m supposed to be married when I teach Fili ‘the ways’ and we certainly won’t reach Erebor and have it conquered by then, so it must be done this way.’ Thorin reminded Dwalin.

Dwalin chuckles. “Congrats you two. I wish you a long and happy life together.” He tells you and gives you a gentle hug and slaps Thorin on the back. “We figured that was what you two were doing when ya didn’t come down. Could hear ya all the way down there.” He teases.

Your face immediately goes red and Dwalin chuckles. “It’s okay, Sweetheart, we’re happy for the two of ya. Thorin’s waited a very long time for you. He deserves a bit of fun!” he says with a wink and a laugh.

You nod. Still embarrassed that everyone could hear the two of you all afternoon.

Thorin chuckles and pats your hand. “And now we need some food.” He tells Dwalin. Dwalin grins, “Worked up an appetite, did ya?” he teases.

You give him a mischievous smirk. “Yup!” is all you say, and you turn and saunter down the hallway, making sure to give your hips a bit of extra sway as you walk, causing your dress to swish from side to side tantalizingly.

You hear Thorin say something to Dwalin, who bursts out laughing and slaps him on the back. Thorin hurries to catch up with you and the two of you join the others down at the table. Thorin orders you both food and drink.

Oin chuckles and hands you some tea. “Here, Lass.” He says and you glance at Thorin. He nods and you take the tea. You sip on the bitter tasting tea and make a face. Thorin chuckles and leans towards you. Unfortunately, you’ll need to make sure to drink this every morning from now till we retake Erebor, Love. We can’t afford to have you getting pregnant during the quest.” He tells you as he caresses your face.

“Oh.” You say quietly, realizing Thorin must’ve planned this part in advance with Oin.

“Don’t worry, Ghishavel, once the mountain is ours, you can have all the babies you wish for.” He whispers into your ear and kisses your head when he sees the sad look on your face.

You nod and continue to sip on the tea as the company teases Thorin and you. You watch Fili and see he is happy for you and Thorin. He sees you watching him, and Fili and he gives you a wink and mouths, ‘soon, Love, one month.’

You nod, smile and sip your tea. Soon the food arrives with more ales for everyone. Oin tells you to finish your tea first, then eat. You do so and then dig into the stew.

Once you and Thorin are finished eating, you both enjoy some ale and the company of your friends. Soon, though, Thorin is standing and bidding everyone a good night, reminding them we leave tomorrow after breakfast.

He takes your hand pulling you to stand, and Oin hands you some clean bandages for your wounds and hands Thorin a tin of ointment. He tells Thorin to put it on your wounds tonight and then wrap them in the bandages.

Thorin nods and takes the tin with him. He leads you back to your room and Dwalin wishes you both a good night. “Just try ta keep it down tonight, some of us gotta get some shut eye.” He teases you with a wink. Earning another blush from you.

“Goodnight Dwalin.” You say quietly before entering the room. He gives Thorin a wink and Thorin chuckles, closes the door, and bolts it shut.

Thorin turns to you and grins. “Now, where were we?” he asks, smirking as he comes up to you and unties the sling, laying it on your pack. He caresses you over the dress’ fabric and pulls you in for a steamy kiss.

“Ah, yes, I was enjoying making love to MY Wife and learning all the ways there are to please her!” he says huskily in your ear as he begins to worship your neck and shoulders as he slowly hikes the dress up your body. You grin and reach down and unhook his belt, letting it ‘thunk’ loudly to the floor. You unlace his pants and start to slide them down, but he stops you once they are at mid-thigh.

Thorin gets your dress hitched up in front and tucks it into the waist cincher, then picks you up and rubs your dripping entrance on his hardening cock. Once it was full, he pushes into your deep well and you both let out a low moan of pleasure. He moves to the door and leans you against it. Grinning because he knew Dwalin was right on the other side of the door, guarding it so neither of you were disturbed.

He grunts as the two of you share pleasures and murmur in each other’s ears. You try to keep your moans and groans stifled, but Thorin is having none of it. “I want to hear you, Love.” He urges you. He hooks his arms under your knees and holds your ass, changing the angle he entered you and your eyes roll back, “Oh Sweet Mahal, Thorinnnnnnnnnn! Ooooooohhhhhh don’t stooooopppp! Oh, Yes, right there!!!” you cry out when his shallow thrust hit a nerve bundle that made you see stars. Thorin grinned wickedly and repeatedly hit that spot alternating between deep and shallow thrusts, driving you into a frenzy. “Oooohhhh Thorinnnn!” you cried out, trying to muffle it in his shirt.

“That’s it, Sweetheart, come for me. Come for your King.” He urges in your ear as he nibbles your earlobe and gently blew into your ear, “Come for me and make me fill you with my heat.” He moans low and rumbling in your ear. That was all it took, and your fingers dug into his shoulder and your legs wrapped his waist in a death grip as you came fast and hard, crying out into his shoulder and panting against his neck, sending jolts of electricity through his spine and making him shiver as he came hard and filled you with his hot cum, crying out your name into your hair.

He heard Dwalin’s low chuckle and then focused on your panting and little whimpers as he kept shallowly thrusting into you, hitting that one spot. “Thorin, oh oh, mmmmm.” You whimpered as you felt a second orgasm begin to build. He felt it too, “Come on, Hunny, come for me again.” He rumbled in your ear, then hummed a low, rumbling sound sending vibrations throughout your body, sending you into a second orgasm. “Aaaaaahhhhhh, Ohhhh!!!!” you groan and suck his neck hard in the spot by his shoulder trying to stifle your cries as you orgasmed, which unexpectedly triggered another orgasm in him, surprising him. “AAAAhhhhh, Emmmmm, Ooooo Mahallll!” he groaned loudly, then stumbled back to the bed as he throbbed and filled you again; his legs turned to jelly just as his butt hit the bed.

“Mahal, Woman, warn me before you do that one next time!” he teases you. “That felt amazing!” You giggled and licked up his neck to his ear and felt his whole body shudder from the sensation. The two of you undressed each other and spent the rest of the night making love and resting as needed.

By morning you both were well rested and Thorin woke you to him spooning you and rubbing his morning wood against your entrance as he nibbled and kissed your upper back and neck.

“Good morning, my Dove.” He whispers in your ear.

You moan and mumble, “Good morning my Husband.” Earning a moan from him and more kisses. You move your leg and drape it on top of his.

Thorin grins and pulls your lower half up against him and he slowly enters you with a long, low, rumbling moan. “Mmmmmmm, Love, you are so hot… so wet… and so tight!!! Oh, Mahal! I’m not going to last long, my Dove.” He tells you.

You grin and begin to swivel your hips, grinding your ass into his lower abs. He groans when he feels you pivoting your hips, making his member circle your cervix, gently caressing it’s perimeter, and drawing tantalizing sounds from your lips.

Thorin closes his eyes and places a hand on your belly over your womb. He can feel the movement inside of you and he gently presses down, increasing the pressure gently that he feels inside of you. You both moan quietly and he begins to slowly thrust in and out of you.

The two of you enjoy this morning love making. Taking your time to find new ways to pleasure each other. Thorin lasts longer than he thought he would, but he knows the company needs to be leaving soon and will be waiting for you both.

You turn your upper half slightly to see his face as he worships your body, and he takes you in a breathtaking, sensual kiss as he reaches up to your breasts and fondles them while kissing and making love to you. You moan and the jolts of electricity he creates while playing with your breasts nearly has you undone.

“Oh Thorin! That feels amazing!” you moan quietly when he breaks the kiss to come up for air.

He grins and you take his hand and bring it down to your pearl, you guide his hand to do the same to your pearl that he was doing to your breast. He grins when you begin to mewl and writhe beneath his hands as he toys with your nub. “Oh Mahal, Thorin!” you cry out when he flicks his nail against the sensitive nub, and it sends you over the edge.

You walls clamp down on his length so tightly, that he groans and can’t move inside you. He is surprised at first, then realizes that this was how you kept his dagger in place despite what you were doing. He groans again, “Ohhhh, my Dove, you are so tight! Please, Love, let me move and come!” he begs in your ear with a rumbling moan following as he tries to thrust and can’t.

You grin, knowing he can’t move an inch without you releasing him. “Hmmmmm, I’m enjoying the feeling of fullness, though, Love. If I let you go, you’ll come and then I won’t feel full any more.” You tease.

Thorin groans. “Love, Please! We’ll need to get downstairs soon.” He reminds you with a low growl. “The company will be waiting to head out. We must continue the quest. Durin’s day will soon be upon us and we must be to the mountain’s door by then.” He rumbles in your ear.

You sigh, and loosen your grip on his member. He grins and begins to thrust into you, holding you tight against him and he growls and nips your neck then soothes it with kisses as he starts to lose control and pound into you, eager to chase his end.

You hear his breath begin to pant and he begins to suck your neck, marking you as his. His groans and grunts getting louder and sending shivers down your spine as they are so near your ear. His sounds are intoxicating to you and are turning you on. You feel pressure building in your belly and you grab his hand and move it to your pearl. He is losing control and you guide his hand to pleasure your nub. He rubs it feverishly, making you buck into his hand and gasp.

Quickly he has you teetering on the edge, waiting for him to join you and you clamp down ever so slightly on his member, and moan a low, deep, rumbling moan of his name and that’s all it took for him to tumble over the edge into an earth shattering orgasm, taking you with him.

You both see stars and are floating high on cloud nine for several minutes. As you both come down, you can hear the Dwarves walking down the hallway and giving Dwalin a bad time about ‘standing guard’ over Thorin’s and your room. You blush and grin, having forgotten about him sitting out there having to listen to the two of you.

You feel Thorin’s breathing evening out and he peppers your neck with gentle kisses as he caresses your body. “I love you, Ghishavel. Thank you for this.” He tells you as he thrusts into you a few more times, just to feel you caressing him before he pulls out and climbs out of bed.

He walks across the room to the washstand and wets the washcloth then comes back over to you and cleans you up, then himself. “Come, my Wife, we must get ready to leave.” He tells you and helps you sit up. He helps you put the harnesses back on and your traveling pants. “Will you hide the dagger for me once again, my lovely Em?” he asks. Nodding, you reply, “Hide it where you wish, my Love.” He grins and positions it at your entrance. You relax and he slips it into you, then holds it while you swivel your hips to get it into the right positioning. You clench around it and nod. Thorin lets it go and stands.

Thorin washes his hands and puts the ointment from the tin onto your wounds, then bandages them with the clean linen. He helps you into your blouse and jacket. Then he loads the fabric and thread into your pack, after that, you hand him your dress and waist cincher you managed to fold up. He adds it to the pile in your pack. Looking around to make sure you both have everything packed he sees his night shirt and pants on the floor by the bed. He goes and retrieves them, placing them in his traveling pack. Then he quickly dresses and is ready.

Once everything was packed, Thorin combs out your marriage braid and re-weaves it. Then he wraps your arm back into the sling and the two of you head to the door. Thorin opens it and is greeted by Dwalin, who teases the two of you a bit, then follows the two of you down for breakfast.

The company also teases you both, and Oin hands you the cup of bitter tea. Thorin orders you both breakfast and they discuss the plans for the day, and the route to take. You finish the tea just before the food arrives and hand the cup to Oin who nods, and you begin to dig into breakfast.

After breakfast, you all load the ponies Thorin was able to find and purchase. You rode with him and the rest had their own as well as two extras, who carried the foodstuffs and cooking gear.

You spent the day with Thorin’s arm wrapped around you protectively and your back rubbing into him. Occasionally he would let out a quiet groan into your ear. “You feel wonderful against me, Love.” He would comment throughout the day.

You would chuckle, “Focus on the journey, Thorin, or I shall have to ride with Fili or one of the other Dwarves so you can concentrate.” You scold him teasingly.

He would just growl and hold you tighter. “MINE” he would say quietly into your ear.

You would just roll your eyes and chuckle. “For now.” you’d reply.

The day passed uneventfully and Thorin felt torn between wanting to continue through the night and stopping to let everyone rest. He hadn’t seen an adequately safe place to set up camp yet and was getting frustrated.

He growled and snapped at Kili when he asked his Uncle when they were going to stop for the night. “We’ll stop when I find a suitable place to camp.” He says curtly.

You see Kili deflate a little. You can see the company is tired and so are the ponies. One stumbles and almost throws Ori off. Luckily Ori manages to stay on with help from Fili.

“Thorin,” you say quietly. He glances down at you and can see you’re worried. “everyone is tired, including the ponies. Please, we need to rest soon, or you’ll end up with lame ponies.” You say quietly as you reach up and run your nails through his beard. He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling. “I know, Amralime (my love), I’ve been looking for a safe place to camp for several hours now, but none have been found. We are too vulnerable out in the open here.” He says.

You look out around at the surroundings. Off in the distance you see a large outcropping of huge rocks in a semicircle shape. You point them out to him, and he nods, “That will have to do for tonight.” He tells you.

Thorin guides the ponies to the outcropping and orders everyone to set up camp and that there would be the four watches during the night.

Everyone nods and gets camp set up quickly. You sit on Thorin’s bed roll watching and Oin comes over and checks how your wounds are healing. He nods and puts the bandages back. “A few more days and those stitches can come out, but you’ll still need to take it easy with the arm and chest till it is completely healed.” He warns.

Thorin nods and thanks him. Then Oin heads over to sit with his Brother.

Thorin sits next to you and pulls you to lean against him. The two of you sit and watch the others in the camp get ready for the evening. Occasionally Thorin would bark out an order, but otherwise, the two of you just watched and talked quietly.

Soon enough, Bombur and Bofur had supper ready and everyone sat down to eat. Once everyone had eaten and the supper dishes washed, Dwalin told tales of when he and Thorin were younger, before Smaug’s appearance, Bofur also told tales of he and his Brother and Cousin in their younger years. They sang songs as well.

As much as you were enjoying the entertainment for the evening, you just wanted to feel Thorin inside you again and you snuggled closer to him. He grinned and pulled you against him and you rested your head against his shoulder and chest as he wrapped an arm around your back to support you.

You struggled to keep your eyes open and cursed Oin, who had given you a tea for the pain. “You should know better than to take the pain teas from him in the evenings.” You chided yourself. “They always put you to sleep!”

Sighing in frustration, you feel Thorin glance down at you. “Is something the matter, Ghishavel?” he asks.

“I’m just tired of Oin’s Pain teas making me sleepy at night.” You reply.

You hear him chuckle and it reverberates in his chest. “I know, Amralime. But you need the rest if you’re going to heal properly.” He tells you quietly.

“I know, Thorin, I just hoped we could get some more ‘practice’ in…” you whisper.

He chuckles again. “We will, Love. Go to sleep and I’ll wake you for some practice once everyone is asleep. But we’ll have to be quiet, so we don’t wake them.” He whispers in your ear, then gives it a nibble, making you moan quietly.

You nod and close your eyes. You listen to the sound of Thorin’s heartbeat, and Dwalin’s tale. Soon you are fast asleep. Dwalin glances over and looks at you, sound asleep on Thorin’s chest.

“Argh! Am I really _THAT_ boring?” he asks. “She fell asleep right at the best part!” he exclaims.

Everyone chuckles. Thorin tells Dwalin, “You can thank Oin for that. He gave her the tea for Pain that makes her sleepy.” Oin grins. “She needs sleep, or she won’t heal as fast!” he defends. Dwalin rolls his eyes, “fine.” He retorts then finishes his story.

Soon all the Dwarrow are yawning and decide to call it a night. The first three Dwarves on watch take up positions around the camp to keep an eye out for orcs and goblins while everyone else sleeps.

Thorin has the third watch, so he waits and dozes for a few hours till he knew everyone, but the watch Dwarves were asleep. By this time, it was. Kili, Fili and Bilbo.

Thorin makes sure you both are covered with the warm blankets and his fur coat. Then he gently begins to wake you with soft kisses, and you open your eyes. His look almost violet in the light from the campfire. He has a mischievous look on his face and reaches over to you, under the blankets, and begins to unlace your pants. Once they are loosened, he slides them down and cups your mound with his hand. “May I remove what I have hidden here?” he purrs. You grin and nod, relaxing the muscles. He gently pulls the dagger and sheath from you and peppers your neck and shoulder with soft kisses.

He kisses you on the lips when you turn your head to gaze up at him, and you groan quietly into the kiss when he feels you’re already sopping wet for him. “What were you dreaming about, Ghishavel? You’re already so very wet for me.” He murmurs into your ear as he reaches down and loosens his laces on his pants. He slides them down and he nudges your leg up a little and he curls up tight against your body. You feel his member rub against your entrance, slicking his length with your wetness.

You grin, “I was dreaming about the day I first met you. I thought you were the most handsome Dwarf I had ever seen, and then Fili stepped beside you and I was speechless. You both were so handsome I wanted you both, but didn’t think you’d want me. I thought I was dreaming or had died from my wounds.” You whispered into his ear.

Thorin ran his calloused fingers up to your butt and caressed it then began to slowly enter you. Thorin tucked his face into your neck and you tucked yours into your arm while you both moaned quietly. “SO tight.” Thorin whispered.

“SO filling! Mahal, Thorin, you stretch me to my limits!” you sigh quietly.

Thorin grins, he begins to roll his hips, slowly pistoning in and out of your tight, hot cave. His moans quietly rumbling in his chest as your walls encase and caress his length with each movement.

He holds you close, and you begin to swivel your hips the best you can laying on your side, matching his thrusts. You tilt your pelvis to different angles to see if it affects how his thrusts feel. You both are enjoying the feelings and are slowly picking up the pace.

After a bit, Thorin helps you to turn so you face him. He enters you again and begins to rub your rear with his fingers. Squeezing and using it as leverage to do deeper thrusts into you. Your eyes roll back into your head and you moan into his shirt. “Oh Mahal, Thorin! Don’t stop!” you mumble.

He pulls out for a moment, then dips his fingers into your sopping wet entrance coating them with your thick fluids. Then he thrusts back into you and he begins to run his fingers around your rear hole. He feels you stiffen, then relax when you realize it is a pleasurable feeling. Slowly he adds pressure to his caresses of your rear hole as he continues to thrust into you. Little by little he gets you used to pressure there until he can slide a finger in, and you let out a little gasp.

He stops for a moment. “You all right, Love?” he asks quietly into your ear. “Relax. Sweetheart.” He tells you as he kisses you and begins to thrust into you again. His other hand, gently rubbing your ass cheek.

You sigh quietly and relax. Slowly you let him work first one, then two fingers into your rear. It is a different sensation, and you aren’t sure how you feel about it.

You feel Thorin reach behind you and grab something. Quickly you feel something wet dribble onto your rear near Thorin’s fingers. You look up at him with an odd look. “It needs some lubrication, or you’ll be sore.” He whispers in your ear. “Just relax, let me explore. If you decide you don’t like it, we won’t do it again. All right?” he asks quietly then he starts to suck your neck.

You nod. He pulls out a finger and sweeps the lube to your rear entry and gently works it in. Once he feels it is adequate, he re-inserts the second finger and slowly begins to work your rear hole with his fingers to the same speed of his thrusts, only alternating with his member’s thrusts. You closed your eyes and leaned your forehead against his chest, focusing on the new feeling it was creating.

Slowly Thorin began to scissor his fingers in your rear, stretching you slowly, giving you time to get used to the intrusion and new feelings. Finally, he had stretched you enough to fit a third finger into you. You moaned quietly and he grinned. Slowly he fucked your ass with his fingers stretching you even more while he fucked your tight cave with his thick dick. You were biting your lip, writhing in pleasure. You were unsure why he was doing this, but it felt good and you wanted to feel it deeper inside you.

“More Thorin. You whispered in his ear after tugging his head down to yours with his braid. “I want to feel more, deeper.” You tell him.

Thorin looks at you and grins. “There is only one way you can feel it deeper, Love. Is that what you want?” he asks. You nod. “Are you sure?” he asks again. You nod again.

He begins to thrust his meaty cock and his fingers into you faster. You groan into his shirt and wrap a leg around his. He pulls both out of you and quickly fills your rear with his member before you tighten up too much. You gasp when you feel him start to enter and his member fills your rear so full you can hardly believe it. Further and further he delves into your hot, virgin tunnel, making your eyes roll back at the new sensations.

He gets completely sheathed into your rear and groans quietly into your neck. “Oh Mahal, you’re even tighter here!” he mumbles and begins to thrust in and out of you.

“Oh, Mahal! Thorinnnnnn.” You groan into his chest. “I feel SO full!” you quietly tell him. He pauses, making you whimper. “Does it hurt you, Sweetheart?” he asks quietly? You shake your head, No.

Thorin takes his other hand and begins to insert it into your sopping wet pussy, all four fingers and begins to pump them in and out of you. You moan into his ear quietly. “Oh Mahal! Thorin, What are you doing to me?” you mumble.

“I am showing you what it might feel like when both Fili and I are taking you together. I wanted to see if it was going to be something you might like before we actually try it with him.” Thorin quietly explained in your ear. He was making you so sopping wet with his hand that neither of you noticed at first that he was able to put his whole fist into your cave with each thrust.

You are panting and so close to coming. “Thorin, I’m close.” You squeak into his ear.

“Me too, Sweetheart.” He murmurs back. “Come for me, my Queen. My wife.” He murmurs into your ear as his fingers find your cervix and he begins to toy with it, caressing it’s opening. You feel the pressure building and his thrusts into your rear become more desperate. You feel him pull his fingers from your pussy to squirt more lube onto your ass near the hole and his nimble fingers of his other hand working it around your entrance and his cock. When he feels the silky glide return, he reinserts his hand into your dripping cavern and begins to fuck you harder with both holes being filled.

You are teetering on the edge of orgasm and you hear a low rumble from his chest and his mouth near your ear rumbles your name and “come for me.” And the tone and timbre he used, set your nerves a tingling and you tip over the edge and come hard. You bite his shoulder to keep from making a sound as your walls spasm around his fingers and your ass squeezes his thick cock.

He growls quietly and comes, throbbing in your rear, filling it with his hot cum. You moan at the feeling of this hole being filled with his heat and throbbing member. He moves in and out of you a few more times, milking himself with your opening. Finally, he gently pulls out, and you wince at the feeling. He gently massages your opening, knowing it will be tender for a day or so.

Once he feels it close to it’s normal size, he leaves it alone. “Rest now, Love.” He tells you. “I’ll need to do watch soon. So, try to sleep now.” he whispers as you feel him cleaning you up with a soft cloth and then feel him cleaning himself up and tucking himself into his pants again. He asks if he can place the dagger into you again and you nod. He slowly replaces it into your hiding spot and you moan quietly. Thorin grins feeling you swivel your hips getting it into place. He lets go once you nod and then he tightens his laces on his trousers, and then helps you back into your pants. Lacing you up again.

“Even though I didn’t come in your cave tonight, you need to take the tea Oin will give you in the morning.” He tells you. “Taking it regularly, regardless if we come in your cave or not, will strengthen your body and keep you from getting pregnant. Once we have the mountain, then you can stop taking it, all right.” Thorin reminds you quietly as he spoons you. You nod and snuggle against him. You quickly fall back asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Soon, Fili comes and nudges Thorin’s foot with his. Thorin opens his eyes and looks up at his Nephew. He nods and moves you carefully off of him and positions you, so you’ll be comfortable. He tucks his fur around you and your new wool blanket, so you stay warm. He stands, then moves to the spot Fili was at.

“How did it go, Uncle?” Fili asked, curious. “She let me try it. She seemed to enjoy it, but she will be sore since it was the first time. So, we’ll have to see if it will be something she will enjoy or not.” He tells Fili. “For now, do not worry about it. We will find ways to share her together.” He tells his Nephew. “Go to sleep now. Get some rest.” He says.

Fili nods and heads to his bedroll by Kili. Thorin spends his watch trying to think of other ways to share you with Fili in ways that everyone will enjoy. He comes up with a few ideas. But isn’t sure how the body mechanics will work.

Soon his shift is finished, and he wakes Dwalin. The other two Thorin was on shift with wake the last two for watch and the three of them take up the positions that Thorin, Bifur and Bofur had left. Bofur & Bifur lay down and fall asleep quickly, but Thorin can’t sleep, so he just lays down behind you and spoons you caressing your belly.

He prays to Mahal, thanking him for you and prays that your first child is Fili’s, knowing that traditionally, the first born of Dwarrowdams married to a Dwarf of Durin’s line, always produce male heirs. He asks Mahal for one blessing for himself, that you are allowed to give him a Daughter. One of his own pebbles he can enjoy watching grow so that his line will continue through her, keeping Fili as his Heir to the throne. He thanks Mahal for all the blessings he has promised the Dwarves of Erebor because of you. He knows it is a long shot that Mahal would allow that you would ever give him a Daughter, but he only hopes your first born is not his, but Fili’s and that it is the traditional male heir.

He nods off thinking about Fili’s and your children, and what they might look like. He is content and happy, and Fili sees him in the morning snuggled up with you, a grin on his face. It hurts Fili a little to see his Uncle snuggling you, but he knows he will get his chance to do so in less than a month, and then he can snuggle with you every night thereafter. He sets the cup of peppermint tea for you near your head, and a cup of Thorin’s favourite tea by his head. His way of showing Thorin thanks for what he is doing and has agreed to do.

Fili moves back to his bedroll and lays back down. He watches the sun rise and dozes off thinking about what it will be like to make love to you and cuddle you. “Uncle looks so happy and content curled against you.” Fili thinks to himself. He wonders if you are soft and curvy or if you are hard and solid like he is.

Thorin wakes to the smell of his favourite tea. He opens his eyes and sees his cup near his head, steam coming from the top of the cup. He grins and props himself up on one elbow. Reaching over your head, he grabs the cup and sips on the tea. He notices your tea in Fili’s mug and grins, realizing who had left you and he the tea. He glances over to see Fili leaning against his brother with his head back and his eyes closed.

Thorin puts the tea down and lays back down. He is hard as usual when he wakes up and he loosens your laces, then works your pants down to your knees. You are in a deep sleep and you don’t notice what he is doing. He pulls himself out of his pants and begins to gently take the dagger from your cave. He smirks that you don’t wake. Thorin rubs against your entrance with his morning hard on. Surprised that it is still dripping wet, his arm snakes around your torso and he begins to caress your front, under your shirt. Then he loosens the laces on your sleep shirt, so he can expose your neck and shoulder to his ministrations.

You moan quietly and stir a little. He slowly enters your dripping cave and Thorin closes his eyes as his hips began to buck into yours. Rumbling with pleasure at the feeling, Thorin holds you close, taking care not to aggravate your injuries. He continues to fuck you from behind as his hands toy with your breasts under your shirt, and you wake to find him worshipping your body with his hands and lips and tongue as his member worships you in your tight, hot, dripping wet cave.

You moan his name quietly and his lips move to your ear. “Morning Emma, my lovely Wife. Did you sleep well?” he murmurs into it then sucks on your earlobe. You grin and murmur, “Mmmmmhmmmm.” And reach up with your good hand to caress his hair and face.

He peppers your neck and shoulder and upper back with wet, sensuous kisses and love nips. Marking your skin as his. Then he takes your fingers into his mouth and toys with them using his tongue. You let out a little moan and he whispers, “Shhhh. Love, don’t draw attention to us yet.” He warns. Thorin picks up the pace of his thrusts and grunts into your ear. “So… damn… tight!” he grunts quietly.

His pace begins to falter as the two of you recognize the familiar feeling of your orgasms starting to build. You pull his head down by your mouth and whisper. “Tell me all the things you and Fili will do to me, Thorin”.

He groans quietly, “Oh, Sweetheart, if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?” he tells you. But he does start to whisper his dirty desires into your ear. Telling you of all the places in Erebor he wants to take you and how he wants to take you in each location.

You whisper, “I’m close, Thorinnnn.”

He grunts and whispers back, “I’m gonna take you hard and fast, Love. Are you ready?” you nod. He pulls the blanket up over your heads and covers your mouth with his hand. He starts to pound into you hard and fast. You moan quietly and he is panting into your ear, rumbling quietly, making your nerves tingle with the vibrations rattling from his chest. He does a final thrust before coming and swirls his member around your cervix, hitting that spot that makes you come hard and see stars.

You let out a muffled cry and come hard around his member, squeezing it so he can’t move in you. Thorin groans quietly at the iron grip you have him in for a few moments until you come down from the high of the orgasm. Once you loosen your grip on him, he thrusts into you a few more times, milking himself and spilling his pent up seed into your tight cave.

You groan quietly at the stimulation of your oversensitive nerves there. Then he stills and you both rest. He removes his hand from your mouth and pulls the blanket back down. Once he softens and pulls out of you, he helps you back into your pants, then laces them up. He tucks himself back into his pants and laces them up too. He takes the dagger and slips it under his shirt and tucks it into his pants at the back.

The camp begins to wake after a while to find you both sitting against the fallen log behind Thorin’s bed roll. You both are sipping the teas Fili left you two, and are watching the sun rise above the distant tree line enjoying the riot of colors painting the clouds and sky.

Bofur and Bombur quickly get breakfast ready as everyone gathers their things for breaking camp. Oin hands you your tea and you quickly gulp it down to get it over and done with, making him chuckle. Fili and Kili offer to pack your things into your pack and you nod. They carefully pack your bedroll and blankets and load your pack and staff onto Thorin’s pony.

Thorin helps you stand, and you grimace. “You okay, Dove?” he whispers to you. “Just a little sore ‘down there’.” You reply. Thorin nods. “It will get easier and hurt less the more we practice.” He tells you. You nod.

Once everyone has eaten and the breakfast dishes are cleaned and loaded, Thorin makes sure your harnesses and weapons are situated the way you want then he calls to break camp.

They all mount their ponies and head out. You spend the morning riding with Thorin, giggling at his seemingly perpetual hard on rubbing against your back. “Thorin you need to focus on the quest, and not so much on me!” you whisper into his ear as you tilt your head back against his chest. Thorin just grunts and kisses your forehead.

The company stops for a break along a stream and everyone refills their canteens and water bladders for the next leg of the journey.

Thorin knows the company is close to Rivendell and he is not in a good mood. He hates Elves and has no desire to go near there. Suddenly Gandalf appears out of the tree line and moves quickly to join you. “Everyone up, back onto your ponies!” He urges.

Everyone looks at him like he’s crazy. “Why?” Ori asks. Then you all freeze in horror as you all hear warg cries. “WARGS!!!!” Thorin shouts. Everyone scrambles and quickly moves to mount their ponies and draw their weapons. They urge the scared ponies to hurry but know they can’t outrun the wargs.

The Dwarves follow Gandalf who is leading them through the rocky forested area. Suddenly a warg jumps out of the forest and knocks you and Thorin off the pony. Thorin grabs you and curls into a ball protecting you from the fall. He lets out a grunt when he lands and quickly lets you go and jumps up to find himself face to face with the snarling warg.

You cry out and Thorin blinks in surprise when the warg drops, Kili’s arrow in it’s eye and a second one in it’s side.

You stand behind Thorin holding onto his jacket when you hear another growl. You turn and yelp when you see a warg on the ridgeline where the first one jumped out. Thorin whirls around, grabbing you and pushing you behind him. The others in the company are quickly surrounding you, pushing Bilbo and Ori to the center of the circle to join you. You see Bilbo has his short sword out at the ready, and you reach down for one of your axes.

Gandalf is fighting off a third warg with his sword and staff as the rest of the pack begin to attack the Company, trying to get to those in the center who have the least fighting skills/experience.

One young warg finally has enough and jumps over the head of the Dwarves and lands in the center of the ring, right on top of you, knocking you to the ground. Bilbo cries out, “Thorin!” and swings his sword, trying to get the warg away from you.

You cry out as the warg shoves you to the ground with it’s massive paw and your head hits a rock, knocking you unconscious. The warg keeps it’s paw on you and growls at anyone coming near you.

Kili is filling it’s hide with arrows, which it seems to ignore. Thorin, & Co. all growl seeing you pinned and unmoving. All of them fearing for your life, seeing your shirt turning red at the shoulder you had previously injured.

The warg leans down and sniffs your head, lifts it’s paw and nudges at your body, seemingly confused why you aren’t moving. It lowers it’s head and the Dwarves watch in horror as it opens it’s mouth to seemingly bite you.

Kili is quick, though and fires off an arrow into it’s mouth, killing it instantly. The Dwarves see it’s legs begin to buckle and rush to push it so it falls away from you and not on top of you.

Your chest and arm are bleeding again, as is your head when Thorin and Oin drop beside you and Oin opens your blouse enough to see that the impact opened your wounds again and that your injury tore open deeper. The bandages reddening with blood. He hands Thorin a cloth and tells him to put it on your chest wound and press down hard.

Thorin does so and you don’t flinch. “Is she????” He asks, getting choked up.


End file.
